30 Days
by tea-latte
Summary: Natsume and Mikan plays a game; 30 days out of boredom. Or could it be more?
1. Chapter 1 The Game

**The Game**

Ran: WEE! First post in Gakuen Alice! I'm very happy!

Himawari: Yah.. the first story you posted sucks..

Ran: -glares- You know.. you're right..

Himawari: Now! To the story!

-———————————————————————--———————————————————————--———————————

(from a comment by SweetMelancholy, their ages are all 16)

One unusual sunny day, Natsume and Mikan sat together which is very unusual and is a big miracle (that big?).. Let's just see why..

"Natsume?"

"Hn? Why Polkadots?"

"HEY! I just wanna ask you if..." Mikan silenced a bit.

"If??"

"Well.. If you noticed, we are the ones left in our group that doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend..."

The two of them were very quiet for a while.

Natsume replied to her, "You're right Mikan."

They silenced a bit "So would you like to play a game then?"

Mikan was shocked. "I don't know. I thought you hate playing games?"

"I just thought of one okay!"

"Fine! What game anyway?" Mikan asked annoyingly.

"Well for 30 days we could act as..."

"As??"

"You ask too much Polkadots..."

"Well you do too! When I said "if" you interrup... Sheesh! Whatever! What are you going to say?"

Mikan said just to stop her loud babbling (she noticed it once and for all! :) )

"Where did I stop anyway?" (Now Natsume's having amnesia! )

"We could just act as..?" Mikan mimicked Natsume just the way he pronounced it earlier.

"Hn. Well... as a couple..."

"N-nani?" She was really shocked. She thought for a while. "Well, maybe I accept.."

Natsume turned his back because he was blushing.

"Hn, starting when?" Mikan thought for a bit.

"Maybe tomorrow, Natsume-_kun_"

"Whatever" Mikan sweatdroppped.

-———————————————————————--———————————————————————--———————————

Ran: Phew.. That's the first chapter...

Himawari: it's kinda short┘

Ran: The shorter the more chapters I could dump in... evil laughs

Himawari: Scary... Well please review for my nee-chan! Or else..

Ran: I won't continue the story! My friend even cried when I let her read in my notebook.. so review! (The hell.. I'm spoiling!)


	2. Chapter 2 The Revealing and the Date

**Day 1 The News**

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted.

"What the… oh right… the game starts today" Natsume thought.

" Ohayou Mikan-chan…"

Mikan blushed. "Did he just call me Mikan-chan?"

While they greeted each other, a couple just passed by them.

"Wow Kuro Neko … never knew that you would like my bestfriend… despite the times you tease her…"Hotaru said.

Mikan pouted. "Well how about you Hotaru? You took Natsume's bestfriend" Mikan's pout was then replaced by a grin.

Hotaru blushed.

"You know Mikan, your bestfriend's getting more kinder to me than the usual…"

Ruka said smiling at Hotaru making her blush a bit darker (if she didn't blush that much earlier…)

"Well you changed her Ruka… She stopped blackmailing me…" Natsume said.

They all laughed.

"Let's eat lunch together, the four of us!" Mikan suggested.

"Okay" Hotaru said.

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand.

Natsume blushed which made him grateful because no one saw him blush.

-———————————————————————--———————————————————————--———————————

**Day 4 - First Date**

" Konnichiwa Natsume-kun!"

"Konnichiwa… Hey Mikan… Would you like to go out?"

When Mikan heard this, her thoughts were like having a party.

"Of course! I have nothing to do today… But…"

"But??" Mikan stared a scary glare at him.

"What?"

"You're interrupting again, Natsume."

"Hn… Gomen..."

"Fine… but where are we going to have a date?"

"I was about to say it when you accept it but… whatever… we're just going to have a simple walk Polkadots…"

" Can you stop teasing me?"

"Yeah, whatever…"Natsume had a little smile on his face.

"Can we go to the park Natsume-kun? It's been a long time since I went there." She has a big smile on her face

"Okay Mikan-chan"

At the Park

They ate some ice cream. (vanilla? maybe chocolate?)

"You know… Ruka and Hotaru really look good together." Mikan said.

"And I was really glad she stopped blackmailing me…"

The two of them laughed.

Mikan licked on her ice cream. "She looks cute…" Natsume thought.

Natsume then saw some ice cream on her cheek.

He took out his handkerchief then wiped it. Mikan blushed.

"Would you like to have this? Maybe you'll have more later."

Mikan pouted then Natsume smiled at her. She smiled a bit.

" He looks cute when he smiles" She thought.

"Aside from your teasings Kuro Neko, arigato" They smiled at each other.

When they finished eating and talking for a bit, Natsume then walked her home…


	3. Author's Note

ran: my fellow readers... i'm so sorry i wasn't able to update for a veeeeeery long time... i wasn on hiatus mode... and.. many things came up on school... i'll try to update more chapters and to recover my story... (well... i kinda lost it... : ( )

himawari: tsk tsk bad author...

ran: i'll try to update as soon as... this week... at least two chapters... to make amends... ; 


	4. Chapter 3 Secretly for You

**Secretly for You**

**Day 9**

"Anna-chan! Anna-chan! Are you there?"

"Please wait for a bit." In here, you can hear some clangs and bangs of pots and pans. (_a/n:_ -sweatdrops-)

"Ah! You're here! I'm a bit busy but come in!"

"A-ah... Sorry for disturbing you."

"Pfft, nonsense. Why are you here?"

"U-um... you see..." Mikan nervously told Anna why she came. (why did she? x3 )

**- Flashback -**

"Why are you here baka?"

"Mou... Hotaru-chan! I just wanted to visit you."

"Hm..." Hotaru then went back on her work.

"Ne Hotaru-chan, what are you doing?" Mikan looked from Hotaru's back but being quickly hidden by Hotaru.

"Oh this? It's just a gift I'll give to Ruka. He gave me something before so..."

Mikan looked at her bestfriend. "Oh... You must have liked it a lot that it makes you blush ne? And what is it that he gave you?" Then she put on a grin on her face.

Hotaru turned her back to Mikan. "B-baka! And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your most beloved cute and loving bestfriend and that we shouldn't keep any secrets from each other." She smiled to Hotaru.

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Well, he gave me a pillow with a bunny print." She blushed a little.

"Wow! So that's where it came from. Oh, and what's this?" Mikan grinned as she held up the pillow. Pictures fell from the pillow's case.

"W-wha! Mikan! Stop that!" Hotaru tried to pick up all the pictures. But her efforts were not enough, Mikan picked them up faster than her.

"Whoa! Is this the pictures from the days that you were blackmailing him?"

"It's not my fault that he looked cute." Hotaru mumbled under her breath.

"Aha! Heard that!" She started laughing loudly.

"Gr.. Mikan! If you have nothing to do, why not give a present to your boyfriend too?" _'I wish this shakes Mikan off the topic'_ Hotaru thought as she swiftly took the pictures from Mikan.

"E-eh? Me?! I don't know what I should give to him!" Panic came over Mikan.

"Well, if you want to give him something," Hotaru held Mikan's shoulder and opened the door. "Go do something in your own room!" She shouted as she pushed Mikan off her room.

"Mou, that hurts..."

**- End of Flashback -  
**

"Oh, so you want to make something for Natsume eh? Not to worry! You came to the right place!" Anna said with a proud face

"R-really? Thank you Anna-chan! But what are we going to do for him?"

"Hm, I think we'd better start with some cookies. It's a bit easy so you won't get lost on how to make it. I'll do some first so watch carefully!"

They went to Anna's kitchen where she always cooked and baked. _'So that's where I heard the bangs. It came from the kitchen'_ Mikan thought at she sweatdropped at the sight of a kitchen with some pots and pans on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Mikan-chan! I was trying to experiment on some treats to make it more tastier. Though I wish Nonoko's here to help me mix the right ingredients more accurately."

"Where is Nonoko-chan anyway?"

"She went to the laboratory to continue some of her observations in her experiments. She'll be back tomorrow. And we will open the bakery the next day! Kyaa!" Anna squealed in excitement.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. Make me one of your first customers 'kay?"

"Of course! You can also bring your precious boyfriend." She then smirked at Mikan.

Mikan then blushed and turned her back to Anna. "F-fine. But please teach me how to bake some cookies?"

"Sure! Okay I'll start now."

Almost half a day was used up in teaching Mikan. She tends to fall on a certain corner every now and then.The outfit she wore was filled with flour. (wow, I think it's always like that when you bake... -sweatdrops-)

"That's for today Mikan! You better catch up in the market before they close!"

"Oh, right! Bye Anna-chan! Thanks a lot for teaching me!" She bowed then went on her way to buy the ingredients to make some cookies on her own.

"Eggs, flour, butter, sugar, and chocolates! Check!"

When she finished checking if her ingredients are complete in her kitchen the phone rang just in time. "Ne, Natsume-kun! You called!"

"Why wouldn't I call my girlfriend who isn't home the whole day because she went shopping?" Mikan felt Natsume smirk on te other side of the line.

"U-um because I want to? And I didn't shop the whole day you baka!"

"Hn. Oh well, sleep now! I just called to check up on you. Goodnight honey."

Mikan felt heat going to her cheeks. "G-goodnight too. Sweet dreams."

**Day 10**

"No way! I forgot to take down notes on yesterday's baking lesson! Now some are too sweet and some are a bit bland. I have it done right but my problem is the measuring. Whaaa... I already tried calling Nonoko-chan but it seems they're busy experimenting! Alright, I'll try again."

Mikan tried to measured the ingredient from what she remembered the last time and mixed up the ingredients on a bowl. After a while she took a rolling pin then shaped them and placed neatly on a tray. She waited for a while as she put it i the oven.

_Moments later..._

"I still didn't get the taste right? Mou..." Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Need help?" Someone from her kitchen window popped their head out..

"Eh? B-but.. -sigh- I was doing this for you."

Natsume was a bit shocked at this. "R-really? It's okay. You don't have to force yourself." Natsume bit one of Mikan's cookies."It is quite sweet. Fine for me I guess."

Mikan brightened up and she smiled widely at Natsume. "You mean that? Thanks Natsume-kun!" She suddenly hugged Natsume which earned him a blush.

"Hn. Want me to help you make the cookie taste a bit better? I think you put too much sugar in it."

"Oh please do help!"

Few more hours had past...

"Yatta! We did it Natsume-kun!" She hugged him (again).

"You did it Mikan-chan. I just helped in the measuring."

"Still, you..." She was cut off when she looked up to his face and their eyes met.

"M-mikan, you should look at the mirror. You have a lot of flour on your left cheek!"

"E-eh? Really?" She released her hug from Natsume. _'Where's that stupid cloth?'_

Natsume held her chin up then used the (stupid) cloth to wipe her cheek. "But you look cute even if you have that." He smiled at her.

Mikan blushed and turned her gaze away from him. "Mou, stop joking."

"I'm not." If it's possible, Mikan even blushed darker than the last time.

"A-anyway," Mikan suddenly came close to Natsume's cheek and kissed it. "Thanks a lot for helping. I enjoyed today a lot."

As Natsume has taken his turn already to blush, Mikan took a cookie to her mouth. Natsume went close to her and took a bit from the cookie on Mikan's mouth. (poor cookie!) "Hm, tastes nice. Better than the rest. Maybe it's because you made it." He winked at Mikan.

She blushed from the contact. "U-um, I'll put some in a box so you could bring some home."

"Okay." Taking the box from Mikan, he quickly kissed her forehead. "Bye Mikan-chan!" He said as he went home.

Mikan plopped to her couch. 'I promise.' Then she drifted to sleep.

--

Ran: I made this chapter extra longer to repay for my hiatus and lateness... another repayment here, a short scene! but the next chapter doesn't quite center in Mikan and Natsume, it's on my other pairing...

"What? He's lost"  
"I wish we'll find him soon. They're so worried. Especially.."  
"I envy you because you get to be loved by him."

Ran: and what does Mikan mean about this?

'I promise.'

Ran: whoa... if i were in a different position, i wouldn't get what i mean in both scenes and 'I promise' part... i kinda scared myself when i made natsume a person who actually knows how to bake (btw... thanks to Harvest Moon.. rofl)... -sweatdrop- oh well... ja mata!


End file.
